


One Day // Jeggy

by JoySeph13



Series: 10 Hours [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton AU, Implied Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lafayette - Freeform, Light Angst, Romance, all that happens is kisses, and protective, back in the city and i'm here to stay, but that's it, john gets mad, laf is misunderstood, passionate ones, phillip schuyler is kinda mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoySeph13/pseuds/JoySeph13
Summary: Do you relish being a poor man's wife? Determined to never get separated again, John Laurens and Peggy Schuyler take a leap of faith... and pay for it. Both the Schuyler and Laurens clan have their opinions on the matter, and some, which aren't so good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THIS IS PART 3 OF THE 'TEN HOURS' STORIES. If you haven't read Part 1 & 2, then this will won't make as much sense XD I hope the different bolds and italics don't confuse you, I tried to make it as easy to follow as I could. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it! Also, Part 4 is gonna happen, so be on the look out for that :)

_**ROLES:** _

**John Laurens (bold)** — **IG handle : (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_**

 _Peggy Schuyler (italic)_ — _IG handle : (at sign) a . dot .ham_ilton (Me)_ ** _{WITHOUT THE SPACES IN BETWEEN BC FANFICTION WON'T LET MY TYPE IT WHOOPS_**

* * *

 

**John stopped abruptly outside the train station. Turning to her "Pegs, can we make like... a pit stop? At my place? I need to get something..." John says to her with a sad but genuinely real smile**

_"Um, yeah sure... What do you need?" She asks curiously_

**"I n-need the... the picture. Of my parents. I want them there, if not in person... in loving memory." He held her hand, squeezing lightly**

_"Oh-oh! Of course!" Her face softens, practically glowing, "I'd be honored to have them be there"_

**"Thank you for understandin' Miss Schuyler." He begins to lead her around the crowds once more. Both of their arms full. When they stepped out in the bright sun, The bright sky and city skyline gleamed. John looked up at it, remembering this was her first time back in a long time. "Beautiful, huh miss?"**

_"Yeah, beautiful..." Clearing her throat, "Soon, not Schuyler anymore"_

**"I know." John smiled down at her. "Just trying to fit it in a few more times." He says**

_"Margarita Laurens. Peggy Laurens." She tries the name out, "What do you think?" She winks, squeezing his hand a little_

**"It is the most gorgeous sound I have ever heard my life." He kisses her cheek as their feet hit the pavement in unison. One after the other, the loud bustle comes to make John enjoy every second of the city**

_"I can't believe I'm here with you" she breathes, looking around the city she's known her whole life. "I mean, it's always been a fantasy in my head. Never a reality"_

**"To be together outside a train?" He asks, a chuckle on his tongue barely audible above the noise.**

_"Basically, yeah" she laughs, holding into his arm, eyes shining with delight_

**John lead her uptown, to the street he'd walked the most. A large apartment building in front of them, "I will forewarn you... it's not much." He shrugs with an assured smile**

_Peggy looks at him warmly, "I don't care at all... I wanna see where your home has been for the past 2 years" she teases, "I'll take this over a mansion any day for you"_

**John nods with a satisfied smile. "I love you." He says. Leading her to a long staircase. "Watch your step." He reminds, the wood creaking under their feet. He stopped in a long hall. Walking to his door. Pulling the key from his pocket and opening the rusted door. The small apartment really wasn't much... but it did have a view? He flips the light on, it flickers for a few seconds. His face starts to show slight shame. "I-I told you..." He says, setting down his own belongings. taking hers and setting them down.**

_Peggy kisses his cheek, "You did, and then I told you I didn't care. And I still don't. As long as I'm here with you, that's all that matters" she repeats herself firmly_

**"Right, right." He smiles and steals a quick kiss, "Ok stay right here, I'll be right back." He scurries off, leaving Peggy to the empty room**

_She stands there, and looks around taking in the sparsely furnished room. Seeing some photos, she quietly walks over to the wall and gazes at what she assumes must be a family portrait_

**John digs through an old hat box full of letters and pictures. He pulls out a picture of two young people. Smiling the smile he recognized. The smile you smile when your so deep in love you are drowning in it. He stands. Walking back to her. She was analyzing a photo. One of his favorites.**

_Not hearing John return, Peggy gazes at the picture, a faint smile on her lips_

**"A lot of people think I look like my mom." John smiles, walking over to her. Pointing at both a smiley boy, looking like he couldn't sit still, and a patient kind looking women. "I think I look like my dad though." He points at a curly haired man. Looking somewhat stern, but strong and loyal.**

_She turns to look at him, welcoming his arm around her waist, "I think you have you have your mother's facial features, but your dad's physical build..."_

**"And... that hair." He covers his eyes with his hand. "God, that hair." he laughs aloud, pulling her closer**

_She shakes her head, laughing, "Hey! I love your hair!" To prove her point, She runs her fingers through his curls_

**"Thanks!" He says cheekily, turning to her. Laying a long kiss on her lips. Staring at the photo, his kiss suddenly stopped as he pulled away slowly. picking it up. Running his thumb over his parents**

_Peggy reciprocates his kiss, understanding when he pulls away. "I wish I'd met them, they seem like they were a wonderful human beings" she says softly, her fingers intertwining with his._

**"Yeah- yeah they were." He sighed shakily. "They would have loved you." He swings her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, laying a kiss on her knuckles. He put the picture down and turned back to her. "May we go get hitched now?" He asks with a smile**

_"I'm ready if you are" she says, her stomach full of fluttering butterflies_

**"I love you." He pulls her to him, looking at her. Just staring at her, taking her in.**

_"I love you too" she smiles, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not going anywhere, promise" she whispers_

**"I know, but I just want to take in the last moments of Margarita Schuyler." He smiles at her, kissing her forehead.**

_Peggy laughs, "What were my parents thinking? Naming me Margarita" she shakes her head making her curls poof_

**"Heyyyy!" He slightly mocks her, then his tone becomes firm. "I love your name. If I lived my whole life only able to say one word... I'd chose Margarita." He nods, his smile growing.**

_Peggy rolls her eyes, and gently punches his arm, "Dear God, I hope not!"_

**"I would! What other word means so much? Love is an overused term. Yes might help, but then you couldn't say no. Thank you would make you always grateful..." He continues to talk nonsense for a while before he realizes he's rambling. He blinks for a while before shaking his head. "Point is: I love your name!" He pulls her into a hug**

_She hugs him back, "Thank you, I love you too. Now are we going to get married or what?" She crinkles her nose at him in a cutesy way._

**He doesn't respond, instead he wraps his hands around her waste firmly and picks her up, laying her over his shoulder. As he laughs, he runs to the door and flings it open running down the hallway, down the steps, out of the building, and down the sidewalk.**

_Peggy squeals, "John Laurens! What are you doing?! Put me down!" She demands, knowing he can't see her smiling_

**"Sorry! Can't!" He laughs, continuing his stride, only stopping when they got to the door of the court house. "Sorry didn't mean to mess up your hair." He laughs, setting her down**

_She shakes her hair, making it fluffier, "We both know you're not sorry, and neither am I" Peggy laughs, "You ready?"_

**John takes her hand, pushing some curls from her cheek. "I am." He says, kissing her quickly**

_"Me too," She clutches his hand and walks into the building with him._

**John held Peggy bridal style. Out of the court house, down the steps before he set her down at the bottom. He had said very little sense they were married. He turned to her peered into her eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Laurens." He said happily**

_She can feel her heart beating, and it speeds up when he calls her 'Mrs. Laurens'. "That's my name now, Peggy Laurens..." she looks at him, with smile so full of happiness and hope, "I love you too"_

**"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispers in her ear, a smile she can't see on his face. Pulling her to him, "I love you... again. I can't really stop saying it."**

_Peggy wraps her arms around him, "And I hope we never do stop saying it to each other" she pulls back, "Oh my God, we're married, John!"_

**"I know! Isn't that... wonderful?" He grins with wide eyes, practically jumping from his shoes**

_Excited by his enthusiasm she passionately kisses him, not caring who saw them I what they'd think_

**He holds her, kissing her back with the same passion. wrapping his arm around her waist, rubbing her cheek. Loving every minute because now they would no longer be charged with hiding their affections like strangers.**

_After several minutes of making out, Peggy breaks away, "What do we do now?" She whispers to him_

**John laughs lightly. "I found you, we fought, we loved, we got _married_ for heaven's sake Pegs!" He holds her hand. "How about we just... take it slow."**

_She laughs out loud, "I meant what do we do /right now/? Like where are we going? Should we tell our families or go to your apartment or what?"_

**"Oh m-my God..." John whispers**

_"W-what..?"_

**"Your fathers going to kill me..." He manages with a shaky breath**

_"Close to it, maybe... but I won't let him kill you" She says with a half hearted smile, "It'll be okay"_

**"Are you sure? M-maybe..." He thinks for a moment, putting a hand on his chin. Then making a decision. "I need to meet him... today." He adds**

_"Today? Are you sure you want to?" She asks, a little surprised_

**"Today." He nods assuredly**

_Peggy nods her head slowly, "Okay... Let's go." About half an hour later they're standing in front a large estate, "Home sweet home" she whispers._

**"Hey." He rubs her hand in his. "It's going to be ok." He soothes**

_She nods stiffly, "Yeah... It will be"_

**"If anything he'll kill me." He kisses her cheek. "Till death do us part."**

_"Hey, I have no intention of becoming a widow yet! I only just got you, I'm not letting you go that easily" she teases back to him_

**"Alright! Alright!" He laughs. Holding her hand tighter and staring up at the mansion that you wouldn't recognize as a home. He gulped loudly. 'I am doomed' he thinks to himself**

_She smiles grimly and rang the doorbell, something a daughter normally wouldn't have to do at her own house, but then again, this wasn't your typical family._

**John feels his forehead sweat and whispers prayers to himself. "Amen." He says aloud as the grand door is swung open**

_Peggy's hand clenches rights as the enter the foyer, and wait for her parents to meet them._

**John turns to her, his eyes slightly alert as light poured into the foyer "Peggy?" He asked shakily**

_"Hmm?"_

**"C-can we... not tell them?" He asked**

_"O-okay, if that's how you wanna do this" she nods in agreement_

**"I just... let me make my first impression." He smiled, John said this genuinely, as he had no knowledge this wouldn't be his first. In fact there had been many impressions made of John Laurens on the Schuyler family**

* * *

Philip Schuyler : (at sign) a . dot .ham_ilton (Me)

* * *

Phillip: He knew his youngest daughter's train was coming in today, she just hadn't specified the time. So he wasn't surprised when he was told that Peggy was home. However, her bringing a gentleman friend was unexpected, and quite frankly a little odd, since she's just returned home from the South. Nonetheless, he came out to greet both.

**John straightened his back, pushing his hair back and adjusting his coat. His breathing irregular as he heard the large door to the foyer open. His head whips up to stare at the man. Unable to speak quiet yet.**

_Peggy squeezes her husband's hand to reassure him that she's still by his side, then drops it to not arouse suspicion. "Hello father" she greets him cordially, "I-I'm back in the city, and I'm here to stay."_

**John blinks for a moment for coming out of it. He extends his hand toward the approaching man. "John Laurens, it is nice to meet you. Mr. Schuyler."**

Phillip: Happy and relieved to see Peggy home again makes him feel good. She left on, unfortunate, circumstances, and it was good for her to be back where she belonged. Looking to the young man standing next to her, he shakes the hand extended to him, but does a slight double take, when introduced. The name is very familiar to him, "Phillip Schuyler."

**"You have a very beautiful home." John notes, looking around the room. Then removing his hand and pulling it back to his side. His eyes quickly flash to Peggy like 'Ah!' but then he quickly regains composer and turns his attention back to Philip Schuyler**

Phillip: "Thank you" he clearing his throat, "How have you come to meet my daughter?" He nods toward Peggy, "She's never been one to befriend strangers, or bring them home unannounced" he smiles

**John feels Philips smile curl deviously, though he tries to ignore his hair on edge. "Well, we met on a train two years ago." John has no interest in lying to him. He smiles at Peggy. "And we were just recently reunited... on a train if you can believe it." He turns back to Philip and his smile falters.**

Phillip: "I can believe it" he mutters under his breath, barely audible. Then louder, "What a coincidence. How /happy/ you must be." It comes out more sneer-like than intended.

**John is slightly taken aback, stepping back impulsively before remembering to be confident. He straightens his back once more, gripping tighter to Peggy's hand, "Y-yes well... I am very happy to be with your daughter now." He nods with a shaky smile. He didn't mean anything by the statement... but also can't really think about exactly what he is saying with his anxious nature displayed on his shoulder.**

Phillip: Eyes narrowing slightly, comments, "I'm sure you are" turning to his daughter, he smiles and says brightly, "My dear, we have a guest here who we've invited for you to meet"

* * *

**Lafayette:** (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_

* * *

**John's eyes widened as he watches Peggy, doubt and fear just under the surface of his worrisome face.**

**Lafayette:** Laf waited at the door for his formal cue, straightening his suite, fiddling with his curls. He wanted to make this one of his best impressions... this might be the woman he was to marry soon... of course if she wished, but her hand was already condoned by her father. He just had to play his cards right.

_Peggy clings to John's hand, and turns to see a young man their age at the door._

Phillip: Becoming the ever cordial host, he beckons toward the doorway, "Peggy, meet Lafayette, he comes from a very outstanding ding family in the city."

 **Lafayette:** Laf graces his face with a confident smile, marching to them. His entire essence glowing with pride and suave steadiness. He was skilled in social affair. He walked closer to her father, regarding him respectfully with a nod of the head though he was much taller than anyone in the room. He them stood in front of Peggy, taking her other hand in his. Laying a pleasing kiss there. He smiles down at her. "Bonjour, mademoiselle Schuyler." Before he realizes what he has done and shakes his head. "I-I mean, Hello, Miss Peggy." He resolves.

**John knows exactly what this is. Her fathers bright expression, the shear magnitude of this mans confidence. John knows he can't show his disdain on his face, so instead he takes his hand away from hers in an attempt to be respectful**

_Peggy is shocked by Laf's greeting, and struggles to regain her composure, "I-it's a pleasure to see you again, although I didn't know my parents were planning a homecoming dinner" she scowls faintly before remembering where she is, and who she's with._

Phillip: He didn't have this all planned out, to have Peggy screw it up. "Ah, Peggy, were not having a big dinner. Just your family, and Lafayette... And, Mr. Laurens" he has to remind himself not to grimace at the name.

 **Lafayette:** Laf was not a man to let an awkward situation affect a crowd. He smiles with a nod. "Mr. Schuyler has graciously planned a... délicieux feast." He nods. "Wonderful, absolutely splendid man is your father, mademoiselle." He smiles at Peggy. Everything about him other than the dodgy English made the entirety of the room feel warm and welcome

**John grimaces at the shear discomfort he feels. Everyone else, though slightly tense, was able to regain themselves with ease. As John was shying so far off the edge, soon he would fall. And it seemed to feel like sooner rather than later.**

_Peggy swallows, not at all thinking this was how her homecoming would be like, "Laf, this is my /very good/ friend, John." She introduces feebly, not feeling comfortable around Lafayette, for some reason._

Phillip: "Dinner will be in an hour, Peggy—Ah, oh. Didn't you bring your bags and travel stuff

 **Lafayette:** His eyes reveal a slight degree of hurt. It was true that they were friends. He wondered how much she had changed, maybe he changed? Or maybe it was this other man, Sir. Laurens. Laf analyzes him quietly, stepping back.

**John tenses at Mr. Schuyler's comment. "W-we um... made a quick stop at my home before gracing your door, sir." John adds a shaking smile to his face.**

_Peggy looks quickly towards John, then "Right, I just left everything at his place because I didn't want to have to carry it all over her" she wills herself to make her voice sound strong, when inside she was nothing but nerves_

Phillip: "Ah. I _see_." He doesn't like the vibe he's getting from this Laurens kid at all. Fortunately, he's easy disposal, just a pawn who can easily be removed from the board.

**John feels incredibly anxious now, his face hurt by the nature Mr. Schuyler brought to his daughter. She looked just as upset as he did, but masterfully hid it. John couldn't help but smile at how strong she was. Loosing the stress of the situation for a moment.**

_Peggy has been watching John out of the corner of her eye this whole time, and seeing him smile automatically relaxes her. Smiling, she says, "John, this is Lafayette, our families have been friends for years, although, I will say, it's been ages since I've last seen you!" The last part is directed to Laf, who she's now facing._

**Lafayette:** Interjecting them, "Ah, well. I trust your ride was well." He says to Peggy, stepping closer. "I do wish to hear the details of your trip, though. As well as the Southern economical situation, a bunch of farmers I say." He laughs loosely. This type of political joking was welcomed in these situations... all but when there is a hidden southerner lurking. Unknown.

_Peggy takes a step back from Laf, which makes he one step closer to John. She reaches her hand behind her to grip his hand, Lafayette's physical closeness making her uncomfortable. "The South was a wonderful place to love and study for the past 2 years." She lies for John's southern roots benefit_

**Lafayette:** Laf is surprised at her disregard, but quickly regains a smile just as soon as he gains recognition. He nods happily. "I have to say, I have missed you." He then turns to the shorter man, extending his hand.

**John smiles at Lafayette. Honestly, this man was wistfully skilled in supplying discomfort with ease. John takes his hand and shakes firmly. "Nice to meet you, Lafayette" This man could of very well been his best friend with how much he smiled. Making John feel important, he almost forgot he was attempting to steal his wife. "Any friend of Peggy's is a friend of mine, I suppose." He regains the agitated feeling in his gut.**

**Lafayette:** Laf quickly lets go. Not wishing to be in contact with this man longer than he had to, he turns back to Peggy. Noticing her close proximity to John. "I am glad ruthless Southern men were to your liking then?" He sighs with a chuckle, " I kid, I trust you were taught well? What were you studying again? Medicine?" He asks.

_"Not all men in the South are Ruthless, Laf. In fact, you actually remind me a lot of one I grew very close to whilst I was there." She tries very hard not to make her voice sound bitter. "Y-yes, the programs were very informative, and medicine is what took me down South"_

Phillip: He clears his throat, "Peggy, I'm, uh, gonna leave you to get re-acquainted to Laf, you two I'm sure have a lot in common." He doesn't mention anything about John, and feels uneasy leaving him with her. But, alas, there was no dignified way to get him uninvited to dinner.

 **Lafayette:** "And how long were you gone again? Two years? That must be an _extremely_ informative program." He nods loosely, stepping even closer as if he was invited.

**John pulled her closer to him by the hand he hold. Taking a step back. Knowing exactly who she was talking of.**

_Peggy nods stiffly, not wanting to talk about it with him, "Uh, y-yeah, the school i attended was very nice" keenly aware that her father had left her alone with him. 'Thank God for John' she thinks, placing her other hand subtly behind her back so hold his hand with both of hers for stability._

**John smiles at him, subtly comforting her. 'Calm down' he wills without speaking. "So Lafayette, what do you do for work? I suppose Frenchman is a valiant career path, and well paid as well." John's smile curls slightly more devious. This man can stab into Southerners and get away with it? John tried his hand.**

**Lafayette:** Laf sneered, the situation felt wrong with John there. Both the two together, and over all his persona. He wasn't cut out for this. "In fact, I am heavily involved in foreign affairs." He smiles with even more fake-ness.

_Peggy truly hates the situation, "Oh really? That's interesting!" When in doubt, fake enthusiasm. "Do you like that? Are you planning any trips to France? Maybe settle there with a pretty French girl?" She asks innocently_

**Lafayette:** "I rather prefer American women, actually." He laughs nervously. Rubbing the back of his neck.

**John pulls her behind him impulsively. "Southern girls no doubt." He realizes he is severely pushing his limit, but, then again. It was more than necessary.**

_Having John as a human barrier between her and Lafayette makes her shoulders sag in relief, relaxing slightly. But now nervous as to how Laf will react._

**Lafayette:** Laf openly sneers, taken aback by his rude comment. "No, rather, woman with class, elegance, pose, intelligence, obedience..." He smiles at Peggy, leaning past John to see her easier.

_Peggy shrinks back farther away from him, "That's nice. I'm sure you'll find 'the one' in New York City, with all the eligible young ladies everywhere."_

**Lafayette:** "That is... true." He finally backs away a little. "There aren't too many like the few I have met though..." He smiles at the floor.

**John turns around and smiles a genuine smile. "Yeah, I ain't met finer gals." He says to her**

_She smiles at John, "I should hope not." Then remembers Laf is there, "I hope the girl you fancy reciprocates your feelings, and if she doesn't, there are hundred of fish in the sea. Don't give up hope." She looks pointedly at John, "Fate knows what it's doing"_

**John blushes, nodding, before both of them realized Laf was closer.**

**Lafayette:** "That's exactly what I think!" He perks up. "Fate brings two people together. Who _deserve_ to be together." He smiles at her, a last resort to stab at John

_Peggy, knowing full well that Laf meant by that comment, "Yes. I believe with all my heart that's true. Don't you, John?" She looks at him, laughter in her smile_

**John's eyes flick between Peggy and Laf with rushed essence, calmly nodding.**

**Lafayette:** Laf looked to John. Letting go of Peggy, he marched to him. Laying a firm hand on his shoulder. "Maybe fate brought an unlikely friend to me. Now... tell me of your beginnings, Mr. Laurens."

_Peggy's eyes widen in alarm, having no idea what Laf's intentions are, and quite frankly it scares her a little_

**John isn't so fazed by Lafayette. "Well... I suppose it is as interesting as any other beginning? I was born, learned to read, ride a bike, play the piano and fiddle." He shrugs, "Not much else to young John Laurens." He looks up at him.**

**Lafayette:** Laf nodded, "That sounds awful... simple. Classic. American." He agrees, seeing lies in John's eyes.

_Peggy walks up behind them, to hear what they're saying, Laf's rude words angering her. "How can you say, that, Lafayette? It doesn't sound awful at all! Considering we /are/ Americans, an American childhood seems wonderful to me" she sniffs in disdain_

**John smiles at her, waving dismissively. "It's quiet alright miss, he doesn't even know the half of it." He laughs loosely.**

**Lafayette:** Laf looked between the two. "There is more? Do tell me." He said happily

_Peggy physically has to bite her tongue to keep her from correcting him with her name. And instead decides to just give glare are Lafayette_

Phillip: He comes back into the room to tell them that it's time for dinner, "I hope you've all had the time to get closer, but it's time for your welcome home dinner, Peggy" he says to her, "Laf shall escort you to your seat" he doesn't even acknowledge John's presence.

 **Lafayette:** Laf grins widely. Taking Peggy's arm. "It is my honor." He said.

**John's eyebrows knit together as her hand is stolen from his and her arm wrapped around Laf's. He sighs heavily, getting a feeling this terrible night was just getting started.**

_Taking Laf's arm, looks at John and begs him with her eyes to stay right behind her._

Phillip: He's quite pleased with how the night is unfolding, although there have been some slight hiccups along the way. Nothing too terribly drastic has happened yet.

**John nods softly, following her closely.**

**Lafayette:** Laf's cheeks were hot, her hand was rather soft. He finally felt like he was with the girl he knew years ago. Quiet, submissive, and beautiful in silence

_Entering the dining room, a flood of memories comes back to Peggy, some good, some not so pleasant, either way, they make her smile slightly. Once Laf has let go of her arm, she practically drags John into a seat next to hers._

Phillip: His brow furrows in displeasure seeing John seated next to his daughter, but doesn't say anything, not wanting to make a scene... Yet

 **Lafayette:** Laf watched the two before taking a seat next to her. He fiddled with his hands nervously.

**John flings into the seat next to her. "T-thanks Pegs." He laughs**

_Peggy smiles at John, "No problem" she loosely holds his hand under the table_

**John turns and smiles at Mr. Schuyler before turning back to Peggy. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.**

**Lafayette:** Laf stared straight ahead, then began to move his leg to wrap around hers. His foot rubbing hers

Phillip: pretending to be disinterested, when really he's watching all 3 of them out of the corner of his eye, warily.

_At first Peggy think nothing of Laf's touch under the table, it being not uncommon affection from him._

**Lafayette:** Laf noticed she didn't seem to think his touch was unwelcome. So, he advanced. This time laying his hand on her thigh. Even lightly squeezing as the Schuyler family plus Laf and John ate together.

**John didn't notice Laf, he was preoccupied with the through questionnaire he received from her family. He had to paint his words delicately to ensure he didn't expose his humble beginnings.**

_Peggy's head jolts up, and looks at Laf questioningly. Not wanting to say anything aloud and bring attention to herself._

Phillip: He's watching John closely as his wife and older daughters ask him questions. Listening to his every answer for a fumble or misstep in John's story

 **Lafayette:** Laf's smile grew at her, his eyes soothing her alert. His hand just subtlety moving up her leg.

**John laughed with her sisters and mother. They were nice people, her mother was a lot like Peggy. He told his story but as soon as they got to his parents he hesitated. Unable to continue before he noticed Laf's hand. He held Peggy's hand tighter and looked to her like 'What's going on? What do I do?'**

_Peggy's heart rate quickens and her breath catches slightly, some old fear creeping back in from years prior. She focuses in her breathing and stares at her plate, rubbing her thumb over John's hand_

**John turned to Laf with a slight glare. "Move your hand." he mouthed. A slight sneer.**

**Lafayette:** Laf stared at John with confusion before shaking his head and going back to speaking with Philip Schuyler. His hand almost to her waist

Phillip: Oblivious to his daughters discomfort turns to John, "You most likely don't know this, but Peggy left the city under... undesirable, circumstances. Now that she's back, I'm hoping she'll have her senses around her to get back into the city's social graces."

_She helplessly watches Laf's hand slowly creep up her body. The terror in her veins physically making it impossible to anything about it._

**"I am aware of the situation, Mr. Schuyler. But I highly doubt harassment and adultery are subcategories of social grace." He places his spoon down firmly. "Social grace must be quiet easy to come by..." He stares at Laf with disdain. "Why would you do this? As she is clearly uncomfortable" He finally gets courage enough to step in. Holding her hand with stability.**

**Lafayette:** Surprised by his out burst, attempts desperately to avoid him. "Well um" he coughs, "Mr. Schuyler knows very well of social grace, as does his wonderful family." He smiles at them all, still not moving his hand.

Phillip: His eyes are hard, "You have no place whatsoever to talk about that here. I doubt she would have told you, so I'm to assume your read those slanderous pamphlets, which speaks poorly about your reading choices." He looks to Lafayette, "As to him, he's known Peggy for years, and if she were unwanting of his attention, she would speak for herself."

**John bit his tongue. clenching his fist. His eyes trailed over to Laf who had a gleaming smile on his face. John stared at his lap then. This was going absolutely horrible for him.**

**Lafayette:** Laf wrapped his arm now around her, holding her close. "Yes, I do remember the picnics and the swims..." He stares out the window, reminiscing in his mind on the memories. The Schuyler sisters all but Peggy seem to swoon and bend at his every word, nodding in agreement. Laf rubbed her side, "But no moment spent here were better than those shared with you, mademoiselle." He says warmly, the two other sisters deflating

_Peggy's hand goes slack in John's, an onslaught of traumatized memories from when another man had pulled her close like this. Vaguely nodding at whatever Laf was telling her, praying he would release her_

**Lafayette:** Laf didn't let go of course, instead he just kept her closer. "Of course, when you left because of your... strange predicament. It caused me drastically more sorrow than intended. I just... am very pleased that you are home. To stay, I hope." He really was innocent and kind in his words.

**John's eyes gave Peggy a sad look as this man charmed his way into her family easily, while shaking Peggy greatly. He hung his head, just wishing this was over**

_Something coming over Peggy, and she screams, "Get OFF of me" she pushes her chair back from the table, and stumbles to the wall behind them. Out of breath and trembling she whimpers, "John...?" Tears running down her face_

**Lafayette:** Laf is taken aback by her outburst, the room grows silent and tense. He stands and stares at her. "I-I..." He stumbles.

**John sighs and stands soundly. Walking to her with his hands out stretched. "Peggy, calm down." He tries.**

_Peggy whimpers again, frozen in her spot, staring at Laf, as if daring him to come closer to him._

Phillip: He clears his throat uncomfortably, "Peggy, dear, I'm sure Lafayette didn't mean anything but affection in his gestures." He tries soothing all the hurt feelings in the room, "You're overreacting"

 **Lafayette:** Laf nods happily. "Of course I meant only to comfort and please you the way I used to." He manages.

**John's glare is deep and his anger growing. His cheeks red with fluster. "Damn it leave her alone!" He screams, the room echoing his shrieks as her pulls her to him, turning so he was looking at everyone rather than the other way around.**

_Peggy falls into John's arms, breathing heavily, clinging to him desperately._

Phillip: Stressed by the turn of events, his face red. "Margarita, Lafayette is a fine young man, and has always been a close companion growing up. He's a fine match for you." He glares at John, giving him a hard stare

**John glares at Philip right back. Holding Peggy closer. "Pegs, it's ok. Just calm down." He soothes.**

**Lafayette:** Laf held his hand up to silence Philip. "No, if Margarita shies from my affections, and objects my caresses, that is her decision." He turns to walk out the open door, "I suppose the only person who doesn't understand that sir,..." he turns back to Philip. "Is you."

Phillip: in a low voice, says, "John, i think you should leave our home."

**John watches him, taking Peggy's hand, nodding. He begins to walk out with her, not knowing he meant, 'leave with out her'.**

Phillip: "Where are you going with her?" He's eerily calm, "This is her home, and I'm not going to allow her to roam the streets with a guy she meets in the train who thinks he loves her"

**John stops, anger festering in his gut. He turns on the man. _"Thinks!"_ He shouts. "I don't _think_ I love this woman, I _know_ I love her! If I didn't, I wouldn't have written her everyday for two years! I waited... and it was worth it." He smiles at her, then turns back to Philip. "She's beautiful, intelligent, genuine, loving. Everything, in fact, you aren't! She accepts me as a poor ruthless southerner with no name." He screams, and before he can catch his tongue. He screams out "She's the love of my life and as of today, my wife!" His eyes widen, he lays his hand over his mouth. Aware of what he's done.**

_**Laf & Room: *Silence*** _

Phillip: "Believe me, boy. I know all about those damn letters." He growls, "Wife?..!"

_Peggy's eyes widen in shock at Johns proclamation, "J-John...?" Her eyes dart around the room, to her father, her sisters and mother, and finally. To Laf._

**John sighs, letting go of her hand. Turning around, "I am sorry..." John's eyes are full of sadness. "I didn't belong here anyways." He shrugs, looking to her.**

**Lafayette:** Laf took a moment to regain his composure, shaking his head before a bright smile graces his face. He walks to the two gallantly. He holds both of their hands, bringing them together. "This is excellent!" He says happily. "Marriage... it isn't something you can sell. Love isn't something you can buy and neither is happiness, mon amis!" He turns back to Philip. "I am sorry this hasn't worked out as well as you clearly... wished." He finishes. "These two... are clearly in love sir." He nods happily.

**John is pleasantly surprised by Laf, happy someone here understands, but over all the commotion. One thing stands out. "W-wait..." His eyes flash between Peggy and Philip. "You know about my letters?" He asked. "I don't think I told you... or Peggy..." His eyes widened further. "Y-you... you stole them?" He asked.**

Phillip: "What kind of parents do you think we are? Peggy arrives to her cousins a wreck. She was fine when she left. What are we supposed to think when she starts receiving a letter every. Single. Day? Thoughtfully, they forwarded all your letters to her mother and I"

**"And she never got a _ny_ of them? Any word I sent them? They confiscated private writings addressed to her?" He bites, his glare intense and terrifying**

Phillip: "No! Do you think her mother and I want her in constant correspondence with a poor boy from the South? Trying to make his way in the big city? They were being concerned adults"

_Peggy just stands there gaping at her parents for doing that to her_

**You trusted her enough to mouth hundreds of miles away, but you can't trust her to her own heart! If I am right, the absence of those letters cost her schooling and health! You were only concerned for your money and your name!" John screams, tears in his eyes. He turns to Peggy. "I-I told you... I warned..." He looks around the room before stepping back. Honestly, for the first time in a too long while. Afraid. It showed in his face and his eyes.**

Phillip: "Watch your tone, son. I only want what's best for this family. If it costs Peggy a lot of heartbreak, that's okay. A fling on a train doesn't amount to much, and honestly she could do so much better than you."

**John looks at her, then at Philip. "Y-you know what. Even if I am poor and with out a name. Even if it was only 10 consecutive hours on an uncomfortable train. Even if she deserves someone one hundred times better than me... She deserves a better family. Love is putting someone above yourself. And if you loved her as your family, you wouldn't sell her heart. I love her because I let her go. She needed to get away from this damned city and I was coming here to help the family I love..." He turns to her with a smile. "And then... there is another side to love... fate." He takes her hand. "It put Margarita on that train and it's the thing that gave the plain southern boy a chance to change his families life." He turns back to Philip. "It's the demon that possessed you to confiscate my letters." He sighed. "And it's the thing that put that same girl and boy on another train together... after two years..." He stares at the ground with a smile. "If you don't believe in my blatant, and true love... I do not need your evaluation, or your permission to love your daughter... that's all up to her." He turns to her happily. "And... she already said I do."**

_Phillip:_ He sighs, clearly worn out from all of this, "Peggy comes from a long line of high profile status people. I don't doubt your love, God, those letters are embarrassing at points showing you adoration. But do you really think that love can last through life? Dammit 10 hours on a train hardly gives you time to truly love a person. I-I do...?"

**"I told you, she's my wife. As of today. And I love her. I am only here because I wished to meet you... and now that I have..." He thinks for a moment. "I am not sure I wish I did."**

Phillip: He stutters, "You guys are married? Are you out of you _GODDAMNED MIND_?!"

**"Probably." John shrugs, laughing at this man. Holding Peggy tighter to him.**

Phillip: "Since there's obviously no telling you no, I'm going to tell you this. I do /not/ support this, I think you're both making a mistake, and are going to deeply regret it. When you guys hate each other, don't come crying back to me." he says sternly

**"We won't." He smiles, then bows lightly. "It's been my dearest pleasure." He walks to Laf and thanks him. Addressing her sisters and mother before leading himself and Peggy out of the room, and out of the house. He closed the large front door behind him and turned to her. Shame and regret in his eyes. "I am so sorry, Peggy." He manages, shallow** **breaths and a quickly beating heart**

_Peggy had kept her mouth shut during this whole exchange but once outside she holds her arms out to John, embracing him. "I'm so proud of you" She whispers_

**"P-proud?" He asks shakily. Holding to her closer**

_"Yes. You stood up to my father, nobody ever does that. You stood up for us!" She kisses him lightly on the lips_

**John kissed her back firmly. Pulling away quickly and laughing. "Let's go... please. This place is..." He shook his head**

_"Yes, please..." She nods readily, "Wanna introduce me to your family?"_

**John's eyes lit up. "Of course! Yes!" He smiles. Holding her arms. Then grabbing her hand and leading her out the front gate. "A-at least your dad didn't kill me..." He shrugs**

_"True, very true..." She laughs, then clears her throat. "Hey, look... I'm sorry about what happened with... Laf and all"_

**"No, that's not the problem." He waves dismissively. "No, it was your father... I believe Laf had good intentions, and he didn't know. No one knew... Your father stole my letters." He bites, clenching his fist**

_She hangs her head, "I can't believe he did that..." she whispers_

**"Did you cry?" He asked**

_"Did I cry?" She doesn't what he means_

**"Were you hurt? When you thought I didn't write? Weren't you driven sick and mad?" He asks, searching for answers in her eyes "I wrote you everyday and he... Who the hell has the right to do that?" He asks, hanging his head**

_Peggy nods ruefully, "I was heartbroken... one of the reasons I couldn't finish school..."_

**"And for some reason, that was less important than falling in love with the wrong man?" He asks**

_"In their defense, they didn't know that was the reason I was failing. I didn't tell any body about you..."_

**"They clearly knew, they read my letters..." He crosses his arms. "Dammit"**

_She looks at him, "John, what exactly did you say in those letters?"_

**"Okay nothing, just professing my undying love. The letters content is not my problem, but that is very invasive for a man who boasts on social grace." He grumbles**

_Peggy sighs, "He thought it was for the best... It's past us now, anyways... I'm sure he still has them, and I'll get them at some point"_

**"He might burn them in a hell fire..." He rolls his eyes before realizing he is being rude. "I mean... sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."**

_She just shakes her head at him, "C'mon, I wanna meet your family" she gives him puppy dog eyes_

**"Okay, okay." He laughs. grabbing her hand. Walking down the large walkway and on to his family's place.**

_Once there, Peggy hangs back, wringing her hands, "W-what if they don't like me?" She bites her bottom lip_

**He stares at the large door, nerve growing in his stomach. "I actually want to forewarn you... they might love you too much. They uh... they are- a lot Pegs." He warns**

_"I can take them" she tries to reassure him, not knowing what to expect at all. Since coming from a family that kept their emotions in check_

**John kisses her check. looking her in the eyes. "Just don't' leave my side, you'll be great." He takes her arm, "You ready?"**

_"As ready as I'll ever be" she takes a deep breath._

* * *

**Mary: ** (at sign) _ever_yours_turtle_

* * *

**"Okay ..." He pushes the door open and everyone in the room. The whole commotion stops. The room full of people stopping to stare at them. Everyone's eyes flash between Peggy and John. Then a tall woman, holding a young boy walks through the crowed room. Staring at Peggy. John smiles nervously. "Hello Mary." He says.**

**Mary:** She looks at her. "Is this her." She watched her brother nod sheepishly before she smiled a motherly smile. "Then let her in baby brother! It's cold!" She laughs happily, grabbing Peggy's hand and pulling her and John inside while the whole room cheers.

_Peggy's eyes widen at the crowded room and noise, but somehow it wasn't too overwhelming. It was like an organized mess, everybody was happy, and cheerful and warm. John's sister is the first one to greet them, and pulls them inside. "I-I'm Peggy...?" For reasons she doesn't know, her sentence turned into a question._

**Mary:** Mary looks at her puzzled. "You are?" She laughs. "Are you sure?" She waves. "I am kidding, you know. John's told me a lot about you. Miss. Schuyler." Marry hides her hesitation easily. Anticipating a little chat with John.

**John is immediately attacked and mauled by people and children especially. After, he stood up hesitantly. "A-actually Mary..." He leans over to whisper something in her ear. Her face pales before she stomps her foot, crossing her arms.**

_Peggy's pretty sure she knows what John just told Mary, and the reaction isn't exactly what she'd hoped for. "O-oh? What has he said about me?"_

**Mary:** Mary sighs, regaining herself. "Actually, Mrs. Laurens," She tries not to bite her words. "May I have a word alone with my baby brother?" she asks, not waiting for her response before she grabbed John's ear and pulled him with her to a corner where she didn't have to yell... to yell at him.

**"Ow! Mary wait!" But he can't fight back very well**

_Peggy doesn't know what to do with herself so she just stands there awkwardly trying not it show how stressed out she was_

**John and Mary fought for a little before she just told him to go and they'd talk more later. John went back to Peggy, grabbing her hand with a smile. "Don't worry about her... she's intense. She's like my mother more than my sister sometimes." He soothes her**.

 **Mary:** Mary stood in the back of the room. Watching the two, holding her boy close to her chest. "she's pretty, huh baby?" She kisses his head lightly before laying his head on her shoulder, staring at Peggy

_"What'd she say?" Peggy asks him, taking his hand, and clinging to it_

**"We'd talk about it later." He shrugs. Looking around. "There's a lot to do here Pegs... How about you choose."**

_"Oh. Okay." Peggy looks around, before confessing, "I don't know" she laughs, "let's just go talk to somebody..?"_

**John's cheeks mop with red, he nodded. Taking her hand. He lead her around to everyone of his brothers and sisters. Ignoring Mary. Down the line. His youngest sister ran up to Peggy with no needed introduction. Grabbing her leg. Laughing and dancing around. Before running back to the festivities. Over all his family immediately fell in love with Peggy. His brothers seemed to swoon even.**

_Peggy has never gotten /this/ kind of attention before. Sure, nosy people who pretend they care about her, and later just stab her in the back. But this felt so much different, like they /wanted/ to love her, and actually get to know her. Before she knows it, she's laughing along with them, and ends up with a small child sitting on her lap._

**John sat next to her, clapping along with some fiddle music his sister played as his brother danced around with fans and bonnets. Dressed as girls. He laughed along as a fire crackled near them, warming the. He turned and kissed Peggy. Whispering in her ear. "They love you, you are doing great!" He says excitedly.**

_She smiles at him, very happy right now and kisses him back, "Your family is amazing"_

**Mary:** Mary walked to John and grabbed his hand. "Can you lead the toast Baby brother?" She asks sadly with a smile.

**John smiles at her "Not half as amazing as yo-" He's cut off by his sister. Nodding.,"I'll be right back." He tells Peggy before he brings her a bottle of beer. "Sorry, it's all we have." He laughed before he turned to his family. "Quiet! Quiet!" He tells his family. "Ok, ok, so this years been long, hard, and long." He chuckles. "But this year is finally looking up. So, a toast to fate," He turns back to her with a smile. "That is knows exactly what it's doing." He leans down and kisses her. His siblings scream. "Here, here!" They say, even the young ones down a swig**

_Peggy's heart has never felt so filled with love, than it does in this moment, loving every minute of this. Participating with the toast, she ends up embarrassing herself, having never had beer before and just starts coughing, her face heating up, she laughs at herself._

**John laughs at her, rubbing her back "You okay, Pegs?" He asked. His siblings running to the food laid out carefully.**

_She nods, blushing fiercely, "I'm fine..." She coughs one last time before saying, "Should we tell them?"_

**"Mary will..." His eyes flick to her, still staring at her. "She's a snitch." He laughs.**

**Mary:** She rolled her eyes and walked to the two. "Peggy? Do you think we could take a... walk?" She offers

_Peggy rolls her eyes at him, then turns to Mary, "Ah-yeah, I'd like that"_

**Mary:** Mary held her arm out for her, getting a strange look from John went on to talk to his brothers. "I really do owe him... but, damn do I regret it everyday."She laughs, covering her mouth with her free hand

_Peggy takes the arm offered to her, as not to be rude, "Owe him what?"_

**Mary:** "Being here, in New York..." She continues, beginning to stroll. "W-when... my husband left, he helped me and my boy. When our parents-... james-..." She stops. Shaking her head and regaining her elegant smile. "John is a rock." She concludes, watching Peggy

_Peggy smiles softly at Mary's words, "That he is... When I first met him he was so happy and proud to bring you to the city. Listening to him talk about you" Peggy shakes her head, "I'm so glad he was able to do it."_

**Mary:** "That he was." She nods. Before stopping, herself and Peggy. "Why, then, did you not write back to him? Why did you break his heart and come back to break it more? Someone who doesn't make return for two years doesn't come back and just get married..." She says, slightly more agitated then intended. She was only wishing to advocate for her brother.

_Peggy hangs her head, and fidgets with her fingers, "I never received any of the letters he wrote. We found out, right before coming here, actually, that my parents had the people I was staying with keep them away from me." She starts to tear up, "I swear if I'd read them I would've answered..." The whole story just comes bubbling out of Peggy, from her first few weeks of hope, to her downward spiral through depression_

**Mary:** Mary rubbed Peggy's shoulders, taking in her story with a serious nature. Nodding and comprehending quickly. "I see it Peggy, I see your love. Making it hard for me to approach you the way I did..." She pulls Peggy to a hug. "Peggy, it's ok. I was just being an overly protective and pushy sister I am." She laughs lightly

_"I /do/ love John very much. H-he makes me feel, so..." Peggy's at a loss for words, "I've never felt the way I've around him with anybody else." She gives a half hearted smile, "I know where you're coming from, but, unfortunately, I don't know what an overly protective sister is like"_

**Mary:** "I thought you had at least one sister, dear?" She assumed, pulling away and tilting her head at Peggy

_She clears her throat, "Two, actually... They uh, don't have much to do with me..."_

**Mary:** "Well, why is that?" She asks, beginning to feel protective over Peggy as well. "You seem like a smart kind woman. Why would they want little to do with that?"

_"H-how much do you know about my past?" She asks warily, "What has John told you..?"_

**Mary:** "Well... he didn't want to talk about you very much other than the train. To my knowledge until today he has never met your family. And I did not want to parole the streets for information on you... so little." She says

_"Long story short, my family is very different from yours. We're distant, and we hide our emotions and outward expressions of affection. The reason I went South, rather than stay in the city, is because—" Peggy's voice shakes at this point, "—because I couldn't stay in the city any longer. I-I was involved in a traumatizing scandal, and my family was basically assumed of me" she blinks rapidly to keep from crying_

**Mary:** "Oh." Mary nods, before breaking into a nurturing smile. Pulling her to herself, "It's okay, Peggy. You are a part of our family now. That is behind you. You have slain beasts in a matter of hours on this day... one of those being my rude assumptions." She chuckles. "But everything will be alright now. It's all okay." She soothes

_Peggy welcomes Mary's embrace, hugging her back, "I'm sorry if you're upset that we got married right away..."_

**Mary:** "It was brave, I'll give you that." She chuckles. "John has a good track record with taking leaps of faith that work out in his favor. I don't think the two of you have anything to worry about here." She soothes. kissing the top of her head.

_"I hope you're right" Peggy laughs_

**Mary:** "Yes, well..." she pulls away, staring Peggy in the eyes. "If it helps, I can be your... sister." She musters with a nod. "I can even do your hair and braids and lock you from my room." She crinkles her nose

_"As much as I'd love that, right now I'd rather be with my husband" she winks with a smile_

**Mary:** "Oh! Of course." She nods happily "I'll let you get back to it then?" She gestures Peggy out the door to the main room but doesn't follow. Staying behind to clear her head.

**John continued to eye the door every few seconds waiting for her. He fiddled with the bottle in his hands nervously.**

_Peggy enters and sees John fidgeting nervously, smiling to herself, she sneaks up behind him and surprises him with a kiss, "Did you miss me?" She jokes_

**He sets his bottle down and picks her up by her waist, twirling around. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He sets her down, a cheeky smile on his face.**

_Peggy squeals in delight, her arms wrapped around his neck, "I love you too!" She gives him another kiss, "God, I love you so much John Laurens, it's hurts" she whispers in his ear._

**John blushes, leaning against her. "This is all I ever wanted, I could die a happy man Pegs." He smiles at her**

_Peggy rests her head in his shoulder, "I feel the same way. I've never felt as content before, as I do right now." Teasing him, "I hope you don't plan on dying anytime soon, though"_

**"Hm... I'll have to think about it... just kidding." He jokes, his siblings began to dance with one another. He gestures to the open floor. "May I have a dance miss?"**

_"I'd love to" she takes his hand, "You still owe me a wedding dance, remember?" She smirks at him_

**"Hey, you rejected the ceremony idea!" He lead her to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck before wrapping his own around her waist. Moving and turning slowly as everyone but his brothers and their girlfriends left to dance. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "I am not sure if a day in my life can ever top this one." He whispers**

_"I did, and I don't regret that decision one bit" as they're swaying to the music, she listens to his words, a soft blush on her face. "I'm not sure I want one to" she closes her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder as he guides her through the dances_

**"Pegs?" he asks quietly, staring forward.**

_"Hmm?"_

**"Are you still scared?" He asks**

_"Of what?" She looks at him_

**"Having a family." He admits with brightly glowing cheeks.**

_Her face flushes, "I'm terrified..."_

**"W-why? I know getting there is scary... but why does having a family scare you so much?" he holds her to him**

_"Its not having the family which scares me so much, you'll be a great father, I know... Like you said, I'm terrified to be put in that position, again..." She looks away, embarrassed_

**John sighs, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry that happened to you... I am so sorry." He looks down at her as she stares the other way.**

_"I am, too..." She sighs, "A-are you sure you want to have a family with me?" She says in a small voice_

**John nods with heavy assurance. Then he stops "But not if it makes you unhappy, I am content with you Peggy."**

_Peggy looks up at him and smiles, "I know you are, and you would be. But I /want/ to try with you, John, I really do."_

**"W-what if..." The fire diminishes and the words leave. "I-I..." He leans his head against the side of hers. "I just want you to feel safe with me. I want to protect you and love you forever... I just feel wrong knowing a part of you fears me." He whispers**

_Peggy places her finger on his lips, "Shh— I've never felt safer in my life, being with you. I'm not afraid of you, John, never of you... " She looks him in the eye, "I-I trust you with my body..."_

**John's heart raced. His cheeks and neck flushed. "Y-you do?" He asked shakily**

_Peggy nods her head timidly, "I do"_

**"That sounded... awfully rude for me to accept, Peggy... t-that's just, um..." He fumbles through inconsistent thoughts**

_She kisses him, laughing lightly, "I once told you that I'd give myself if I could... I still mean that with all my heart, and intend to keep that promise."_

**He blushes. "y-yeah, yeah ok..." He manages hesitantly**

_Peggy, already a fine shade of red, clears her throat, "Anyways... yes, I want to try for a family if you do"_

**"I would love that." John smiles,** **holding her close to them as they swayed. And after a while, he lost track of time, "It's getting late..." He whispers in her ear. "Would you like to head back to... my place?" He was hesitant to say home.**

_"Hm?" she lifts her head up, "Yes, we should probably leave now... Thank you for bringing me here, your family is marvelous"_

**John smiles at her. "I am so happy you think that." He kisses her cheek. "They like you a lot..." He looks around. "Just like I told you."**

_"I have no problem with admitting you were right" she kisses his cheek, then takes his hand, "Let's go say goodbye before we leave"_

**"Okay... what did Mary do? When she talked to you? You never told me and uh... I was worried." He admits solemnly**

_"Wouldn't you like to know!" Peggy teases him, then seriously, "She just wanted to make sure I have your best interests at heart, and why I ignored your letters." She shrugs, "I explained my side of the story to her..."_

**"How much of it?" He asked**

_"I explained some of my history to her, and told her that if I'd gotten what you'd written, my life in the South would've been very different. She asked about my family, and I told her a little bit about that, too"_

**"A-are you ok? Did she make you..." He doesn't really know how to finish.**

_"It's okay, I'm fine..." Peggy gives him a reassuring smile, "She knows how much you love me, and now, how deep my love for you goes"_

**"S-should I be worried?" He asks, his eyes hesitant and scared**

_She looks at him concerned, "W-worried? What about?"_

**"My sister and yourself..." He raises an eyebrow. "You guys were just... I don't know. She didn't threaten you or anything?"**

_"Oh" she laughs, "I don't think you have anything to worry about there... I think she offered to adopt me"_

**"S-she... oh... She what!?" He gawked**

**Mary:** Mary stepped behind her brother with a prim smile, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What is it, _baby brother_?" She jumps up to kiss his cheek. "Are you bitter because I accepted your wife into the family easier than you?" she chuckles, leaning to his ear and whispering something, making him pale before she kissed his cheek with a chuckle. "I am joking." She turned to Peggy, taking her hands in her own. "Come back soon. We have a lot to talk about," she smiled.

_Peggy watches this whole exchange intently. She gives Mary a hug, "I will, I'd like to talk more" After she walks away, Peggy turns to John, "What did she say to you?!"_

**John just shook his head. "N-nothing." He confirms.**

_She raises and eyebrow, "That didn't look like 'nothing' to me"_

**"Just about something that used to scare me as a kid." He shrugs**

_"Do I get to know what it is?" She asks with a smile_

**"N-no... You will use it against me." He worries.**

_"Use it against you? How bad could it possibly be?"_

**"I was afraid... I still am..."**

_"What is it John?" She asks softly_

**"Nothing." He smiles halfheartedly**

_She doesn't buy it, "What if I promise not to use it against you?"_

**"Then..." He thinks for a second. "I still don't want you to know, just don't worry about me."**

_Peggy sighs, "Okay... I being force you to tell me. But I'm still going to be concerned" she crinkles her nose_

**"Please don't..." He whispers. "It really is just real silly." His accent slips slightly but he doesn't notice**

_She still looks at him uncertainly, "I won't laugh, if that's what you're worried about..."_

**"No, no, no." He sighs. "That's not i-it... I mean it..."**

_"John" her eyes begging him to tell her_

**"N-No... No..." He shakes his head "I don't think you..." He trails off**

_"You don't think I what?"_

**"I am scared of um... I am b-bad luck..." He whispers. "And I don't mean like smashed mirrors or black cats..." He whispers**

_"Oh John" she wraps her arms around him, relieved that he told her_

**"N-no, you d-don't understand." He begins to breath heavily. "N-no, I am a bad omen. My parents, my brother, Alex, Mary... I-it's all my fault." He cries into her shoulder**

_"What happened to them wasn't your fault" Peggy says firmly, "What happened is terrible, it is. But you have nothing to do with their accidents"_

**"Why was it always me? I see the common thread here... it's always been m-me." His breathing is staggered and stressed.**

_"How have you been the common thread?" She asks softly_

**"Everyone I love the most get's hurt... And I am not. E-even you got h-hurt and I..." He shakes his head. "I should have told you..."**

_"You can't blame what happened in yourself. I got hurt because my family thought thew knew what was best for me. You were hurt too..."_

**"That's different..." He says to her**

_"Obviously I'm not going to change your mind, and I'm not going to keep trying." Her face softens, "You'll face your fear when you're good and ready. C'mon, let's go home"_

**He nods, her response is surprising at least. He hopes she is right, maybe she knew what it was like. He grabs her hand again tightly. "Can I... can I carry you?" He asks with a smile on his sad face.**

_She laughs, "If you want"_

**He jumps at the opportunity he gets, firing at her with incredible yet not unwelcome speed. Giddy with happiness a he lifted her up. securing her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held to her back, and as he began to walk outside in to a cooler temperature. He clung to her tighter, a cool breeze running up and across his neck. "I love you." He reminds her happily**

_She clings to John, giggling as he traipses back to his place, "I love you too"_

**He is not easily tired, so this doesn't even pain him with the slightest fatigue. He looks around at the empty street to his apartment building. Staring at it devilishly, he clings to her tighter as he begins to sprint. Laughing and yipping and hollering loudly.**

_"Oh my God John!" She squeals, tightening her grasp on him so she doesn't fall, "You're crazy!"_

**"I know!" He slows at the door, landing a firm kiss on her lips before tearing away. "It's why you love me." He says devilishly**

_"Not the only reason I love you" She smirks, her heart still racing from that mad dash. "Are you gonna put me down yet?"_

**"Nope." He smiles and marches through the door and to the stairs. Looking up with determination, he sighs and starts up the steps, cradling her in his arms**

_Peggy shakes her head at him, "I have legs, you know"_

**"I know Peg-Leg..." He smiles boyishly, his breathing quickening only slightly.**

_She sighs, "John, I'm perfectly capable of walking up stairs myself"_

**"I know that." He laughs, continuing up the steps. "Doesn't mean I can't carry you." He says**

_"I love you" she's still laughing_

**He reaches the hallway and walks slowly, leaning against her with a small smile.**

_She kisses his nose, "I'm your wife" it's finally sinking in, and it gives her butterflies in her stomach._

**"And your dad hates me and my family is crazy for you. All new things... something else..." He thinks for a moment before he just looks up at her. "Peggy Laurens is my wife." He basically giggles**

_"All true" she smiles when he says that last part, "Peggy Laurens_ — _You're stuck with me for life now, you know that right?"_

**"I know! Isn't it awesome!" He shrieks**

_"Absolutely amazing" she breathes out_

**He holds her closer, leaning his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes as if staring at the future.**

_Peggy kisses him long and hard, her hand gently on the back of his neck._

**John is surprised, they have shared very few kisses like this. But quickly, John returns her feet to the floor. Turning her to a wall, he pushes her against it lightly so as to move his hand and caress her cheek. Kissing her passionately.**

_Breaking away, she manages to squeak out, "We should go inside" nodding towards his apartment door_

**John nods, a strand of hair in his face. He brings her to the door and threw it open. Marching inside. Not caring to take off his coat. He takes her to his bedroom, laying her down on the bed. Taking off his coat and hesitantly looking at her like 'what are we going to do?'**

_Peggy's surprised by him boldness, but doesn't mind it in the least. "D-do you want to?" She whispers_

**John nods, but his face looks full of regret. "But if you don't want to..." He said quietly**

_Peggy's heart is beating like crazy, but she doesn't hesitate when she shakes her head vehemently, "I trust you"_

**He watches her with admiration, studying her. He nods. Starting to unbutton his shirt as he strolled to her and stood in front of her, looking down at her. He moved down next to her. Pulling his shirt off all the way before he laid a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips.**

_There's a thrill inside her that never happened before, which makes her breath catch. Her eyes follow him as he walks over to her, and she's in awe that this boy is hers now._

**He rolls her over so she's laying on his stomach. He pauses their kiss for only an aching moment, watching her beautiful face. His eyes search for an answer in her eyes. Still hesitant to continue.**

_Laying there, staring into his eyes, she sees him hesitate. Knowing that, even now, he's thinking of her best interests, and her safety. "I love you," she whispers, giving an almost imperceptible nod of consent._


End file.
